Even If Have to Release
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Melihat sang gadis bersama pria lain membuat ketetapan perasaannya mulai memudar. Bersamaan dengan itu orang lain datang dan memberikannya perasaan hangat yang menenangkan pikirannya. Dihadapkan dalam pilihan itu apakah ia harus memulai lembaran baru kembali atau mecoba untuk bertahan?/For SukaDukaAuthor – SDAnniv #1/RnR?


**Disclaimer Guilty Crown: I Don't Own Guilty Crown**

_I really trully take no provit_

**EVEN IF HAVE TO RELEASE**

© Story: GyuuRuru-kun

_Warn: AU/OOC/Misstypo(s)/etc_

_Don't like, Don't read_

...

Anak laki-laki itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya setelah Sang guru mengakhiri waktu pelajaran. Seluruh siswa di kelas tersebut mulai membersihkan meja mereka masing-masing, memasukkan alat-alat tulis ke dalam tas, dan bersiap untuk pergi ke ruang ganti.

"Oi Shu, sampai kapan kau mau malas-malasan seperti itu?" tanya Shouta, salah seorang teman kelas Shu.

"Entahlah," balas Shu singkat sembari menyapu bersih sekumpulan buku di mejanya.

"Masih memikirkan isu itu?" tanya Shouta yang langsung duduk di atas meja Shu.

"Tidak juga," jawab Shu singkat.

"Kau tidak bisa bohong. Tergambar jelas di wajahmu, Shu." Shouta tersenyum licik melihat Shu yang membuang wajahnya. "Lagipula semua itu belum tentu benar. Tidak ada yang tahu hubungan sebenarnya antara Gai dan Inori—"

"—Sudah kubilang, aku tidak memikirkan hal itu," potong Shu.

Anak berambut coklat itu lantas berjalan pergi meninggalkan Shouta di kelas. Dikarenakan topik pembahasan tersebut benar-benar mengusiknya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang dilihatnya dari luar jendela seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berjalan bersama pria berambut pirang panjang. Tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah Gai dan Inori.

Shu berjalan memegangi kaca jendela menatap keduanya dari kejauhan. Menjalani hubungan bersama Inori selama enam bulan lamanya terasa sangat berat jika harus dihadapkan pada pemandangan seperti ini. Shu meremas kaca jendela kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi menuju ruang ganti.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu di pagi menjelang siang yang cukup melelahkan ini, yakni waktu olahraga bagi kelas Shu. Kebanyakan melakukan dua kali _Sprint_ setelah pemanasan dan cukup untuk membuat keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka. Para anak laki-laki memainkan sepak bola dan perempuan melakukan senam lantai ataupun lompat galah.

Di satu sisi, Shu hanya memandangi teman-temannya berolahraga dari bawah pohon rindang. Sesekali ia meneguk minuman isotonik miliknya lalu menerawang ke langit biru. Sepasang mata tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat Shu membuka matanya membalas tatapan itu.

"Ne- Shu, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya gadis itu pelan.

"Hare ..." balas Shu singkat, "tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang beristirahat."

"Eh? Bukannya kamu tidak melakukan apapun sedari tadi." Hare duduk bersimpuh memandangi Shu. "Apa soal itu—"

"—Tak ada apapun. Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri," potong Shu yang langsung berbalik.

Hare tersenyum memandangi Shu. Pria itu terlihat sangat lucu jika sedang cemburu. Hare pun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil _Chocolate Wafer Roll_ kecil lalu menyenggol sedikit tubuh Shu, memaksa anak itu untuk berbalik kembali ke arahnya.

"Ini!" kata Hare sambil menyodorkan makanan ringan tersebut. "Makanlah! Kau tahu, coklat bisa membuat perasaan seseorang sedikit lebih tenang," lanjutnya.

"A-Ah, terima kasih ..." Shu perlahan mengambil makanan itu.

Shu membuka bungkus coklat tersebut kemudian memakan wafernya. Memang benar, rasa manis dari coklat itu membuat Shu sedikit nyaman. Shu tersenyum kecil bersama-sama dengan Hare, tak berapa lama Shu pun menghabiskan seluruh coklat wafer tersebut.

"Benar 'kan? Jangan dipikirkan lagi ya, Shu!" kata Hare.

"Um." Shu mengangguk pelan.

_**::&&&::**_

Mereka memasukkan buku masing-masing dalam tas, perlahan siswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Sementara itu, Shu menghampiri meja Inori, gadis itu masih sedikit sibuk memasukkan beberapa buku paket ke dalam tas ransel miliknya.

"Keberatan kalau kutemani pulang?" tanya Shu.

"Sebenarnya ... aku ada janji dengan Gai. Aku harus mengantarnya ke toko PC Media Tsugumi," jawab Inori yang menyelesaikan dan menutup kembali tasnya.

"Begitukah?" ucap Shu pelan, berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Shu?" tanya Inori membuat Shu terhenti di depan pintu kelas.

Shu tersenyum dan memandangi wajah Inori dengan satu senyuman, "tidak apa-apa kok."

Shu berjalan melewati koridor sunyi kala itu. Benar-benar terasa sunyi terutama saat Inori terang-terangan menolak ajakan untuk bersamanya dan mengutarakan untuk berjalan bersama laki-laki lain yang bahkan statusnya tidak ia ketahui. Siapa Gai bagi Inori sampai sekarang jawabannya tidak bisa Shu dapatkan. Shu berjalan dalam sendu dan menuruni tangga, tak ia sangka seorang pria berambut pirang berdiri dan berselisih jalan dengannya. Shu mendecih kecil namun tetap terus berjalan seolah tak menyadari keberadaan pria itu.

Gai menunggu Inori.

**XXX**

Di lantai atas gedung Shu berbaring memandangi langit. Ini adalah salah satu suasana istirahat yang paling tenang karena sekarang adalah kelas seni. Jarang siswa memperhatikan pelajaran tersebut karena materinya terfokus pada praktek, guru pengajar yang masuk pun paling hanya memberikan ceramah panjang lebar mengenai pengalaman beliau di bidang seni membuat murid pendengarnya berada dalam suasana antara hidup dan mati.

Shu memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur tapi tiba-tiba bayangan gelap seketika menutupi wajahnya. Shu membuka matanya mendapati Hare yang memandangi dirinya yang sedang mencoba untuk terlelap.

"Shu, tidak baik mengabaikan pelajaran. Nanti jadi kebiasaan buruk." Hare pun duduk di samping Shu.

"Hare ..." Shu berbalik mencoba mengabaikan Hare namun gadis itu tetap tidak beranjak pergi, "aku perlu ... seseorang untuk berbagi. Rasanya berat sekali," lanjut Shu.

"Um, ceritakan saja apa-apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Mungkin aku bisa meringankannya," canda Hare tapi Shu tidak merespon.

"Aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman, kau selalu melihat kalau aku kadang lebih suka menyendiri. Dan saat pertama kali aku menjalani hubungan bersama Inori, entah kenapa aku merasa senang sekali. Aku berpikir aku bisa membahagiakannya, tapi nyatanya dia memilih untuk bersama-sama dengan pria lain. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan kurasa—" Shu terdiam menghela nafasnya.

"—**hubungan kami sudah berakhir**."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau rasanya lebih sepi ketimbang dulu. Aku menyadari kalau aku benar-benar sendirian, kalau boleh jujur rasanya sangat pilu. Jika saja aku bisa merasakan untuk membahagiakan dan dibahagiakan oleh seseorang. Aku tersadar setelah memikirkan itu, Inori tidak memilihku karena aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu."

"TIDAK BEGITU!" teriak Hare. Shu terdiam berbalik menatap Hare, gadis itu terlihat sangat marah mendengar seluruh isi hatinya.

"Inori-_san_ pasti bahagia saat bersama-sama, Shu. Aku tahu Shu orangnya baik, Shu selalu mengutamakan orang lain ketimbang dirimu sendiri, kamu selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik di depan orang yang kamu kasihi, Shu juga penyayang dan perhatian, karena itulah aku ... karena itu aku menyukai Shu," balas Hare membuat Shu terdiam.

"Jika itu bisa mengusir rasa sepimu maka biarkan aku jadi orang kedua buatmu, Shu!" pinta Hare lagi.

"Dan mengkhianati Inori?" ucap Shu sendu.

"Aku tidak memaksa Shu, setidaknya biarkan aku mencoba menghapus kesedihanmu. Meski tidak bersamaku, meski pada akhirnya Shu tidak memilihku, aku ..." Hare terdiam tak mampu lagi meneruskan kata-katanya.

Hare yang hampir menangis seolah membeku tiba-tiba. Sebuah tangan memegang lembut puncak kepalanya dan mengusap pelan rambutnya, "kau membuatku ... lebih berarti," ucap Shu.

"S-Shu ..." Hare menatap Shu yang tersenyum tipis buatnya, sebuah senyuman untuknya.

Hare pun memeluk Shu yang masih tidur bersandar dengan dinding pembatas membuat remaja itu terkejut. Pada akhirnya Shu membalas sebentar pelukan Hare dan melepasnya. Hare berdiri mengulurkan tangannya dan Shu meraihnya, lalu mereka pun berjalan beriringan kembali menuju kelas.

Dimulai dari dialog itu, perlahan Shu mulai dekat dengan Hare. Seluruh teman sekelas menganggap hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar teman karena semua tahu kalau Shu adalah pacar Inori. Namun bagi keduanya, mereka menjalani kisah romansa lain dibalik semua pandangan itu. Waktu istirahat, menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, berjalan pulang bersama, Shu memberikan perhatian pada Hare begitupula sebaliknya Hare selalu mencoba pengertian dan memahami setiap perasaan Shu. Mereka saling membahagiakan satu sama lain, membuat cerita mereka sendiri, di belakang Inori.

"E-Eh? Pulang sama-sama?" tanya Hare.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku mengajak Inori, tapi dia bilang dia dan Gai sedang ada keperluan," ucap Shu pelan dan Hare tersenyum kecil.

"Um, lagipula rumah kita satu arah, 'kan? Tidak ada salahnya kalau pulang sama-sama," balas Hare yang kemudian berjalan menemani Shu menuju gerbang sekolah.

Mereka berjalan beriringan bersama bias cahaya langit sore. Sesekali Hare bersenandung dan Shu menyentil telinga gadis itu, membuatnya marah dan membalas mencubit Shu. Shu tertawa melihat wajah merah padam Hare yang terkesan sangat manis di matanya, perasaan Hare benar-benar menghangatkan perasaannya. Diam-diam keduanya membuang wajah saat tangan mereka bersentuhan. Shu memberanikan diri menggenggam jemari Hare dan Hare meraihnya lalu mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Mereka pun berjalan pulang, bergandengan tangan dalam perasaan yang menyatu. Shu melirik Hare, lalu hati kecilnya mengakui kalau ia mulai mencintai Hare. Begitupula apa yang terjadi di hari berikutnya, semua berjalan dengan sangat hangat di sekolah sekarang.

"Ne- Aku akan ke perpustakaan sekarang, Shu mau ikut?" ajak Hare.

"Eh, kau duluan saja! Aku akan menyusul," balas Shu sambil memasukkan beberapa buku di meja dalam tasnya.

"Baiklah." Hare melangkah senang, meninggalkan Shu.

"Shu ..."

Shu terdiam menoleh, dilihatnya Inori berjalan pelan ke arahnya. "Mau ke taman sekolah untuk makan siang?" ajak Inori.

"Maaf, aku harus mengerjakan tugas mengenai Mekanika ini lebih dulu. Kau sendiri saja tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tapi bukankah tugas Fisika ini baru dikumpul minggu depan?" tanya Inori.

"Aku takut lupa mengerjakannya. Lagipula kalau kau tak mau sendirian, kau bisa ajak Gai." Shu menyisihkan beberapa buku yang penting kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Shu?" Inori menatap bingung Shu yang pergi begitu saja dengan cukup acuh dan nada bicara yang aneh.

Disisi lain seorang pria datang dari arah berlainan dan dilihatnya seorang anak berambut coklat keluar dari kelas Inori lalu berlari kecil menuju perpustakaan. Pria itu menengok ke dalam kelas dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang kelihatannya termanggu sendirian.

"Inori, kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Gai. Ini aneh sekali," jawab Inori singkat.

"Soal apa?" tanya Gai lagi.

"Shu," lanjut Inori.

"Memangnya kenapa dia?"

"Dia menolak ajakanku. Tidak biasanya Shu melakukan ini dan bicara aneh." Inori mengalihkan pandangannya yang sendu.

Sementara itu Shu melepas sepatunya dan memasuki perpustakaan. Dilihatnya Hare tengah memilah-milih buku Fisika untuk mencari materi pembahasan Mekanika yang sedang mereka pelajari, dan saat ia menemukannya buku itu berada tepat cukup jauh di atas kepalanya membuat ia harus berjingkat untuk mengambilnya. Sayangnya meski telah mencoba beberapa kali ia tetap tak bisa menggapai buku itu.

"Biar kubantu!" Shu mengambil buku tersebut dengan sedikit berjingkat lalu memberikannya pada Hare.

"E-Eh, Shu? Sejak kapan kamu disini?" Hare terkejut tiba-tiba Shu dibelakangnya, ia pun menyambut buku pemberian Shu.

"Baru saja. Nah, sekarang dari mana kita harus memulainya?" tanya Shu dan membuat Hare tertawa kecil.

Hare dan Shu duduk berdampingan di kursi perpustakaan. Hare mengajari Shu beberapa yang ia tahu mengenai cara penyelesaian soal dan Shu menghitung menggunakan setiap rumus yang diberikan gadis itu. Terkadang keduanya mendapat hasil yang berbeda dan menimbulkan perdebatan di masing-masing pihak namun selalu di akhiri dengan tawa setelah pengakuan salah diantara masing-masing.

"Hare ... kau ... harum sekali," ucap Shu dengan wajah sedikit bersemu.

"M-Masa?" Hare yang mendengar bisikan Shu sontak memasang jarak.

Mereka berdua saling membuang wajah untuk sesaat kemudian perlahan saling memandang satu sama lain lagi. Sesekali Hare melirik buku karena tak tahan melihat wajah Shu yang ada di depannya, kegugupannya pun nyaris memuncak saat Shu perlahan memegang tangan Hare yang tengah memegangi pulpen dan membuatnya kembali memberanikan diri memandang anak laki-laki itu.

Wajah mereka berdekatan, dahi mereka bersentuhan, semua terjadi sangat perlahan dan keduanya saling memejamkan mata, bersamaan dengan situasi yang sepi—

*BRUK*

Beberapa buku jatuh kelantai, mengagetkan Shu dan Hare. Keduanya menoleh pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Shu tidak menyangka kalau Inori kini berdiri di belakang mereka, memandangi keduanya. Inori menatap Shu begitu sendu, tidak percaya apa yang tengah kekasihnya coba lakukan di depan matanya sendiri.

"Shu ... kenapa?" tanya Inori pelan.

"Tidak ada alasan," jawab Shu dengan dingin dan pelan sembari membuang wajahnya ke samping, tak memandang Inori.

"Shu, aku tanya kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Kenapa kau mempermainkan perasaanku?" tanya Inori lagi dengan sendu.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Kenapa kau terus jalan dengan pria itu dan mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini," ucap Shu dengan nada meninggi, sembari berdiri dari kursinya.

"Gai adalah ... sepupu jauhku."

Shu terdiam mendengar penuturan Inori, ia tak menyangka kalau kata-kata itu yang akan keluar. Bagaimana bisa? Tidak mungkin, Inori pasti berbohong padanya. Kenapa sepupu jauh bisa sebegitu dekatnya? Kenapa mereka harus berjalan bersama setiap kalinya dan membuatnya harus merasakan hal pedih ini? Kenapa Inori tidak memikirkan perasaannya saat melihat Gai?

"Gai baru pindah, jadi aku membimbingnya berjalan mengenali beberapa bagian kota disini. Aku satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal disini," terang Inori dan sukses membuat sebagian besar pertanyaan di pikiran Shu terjawab, lalu membuat pria itu terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Shu? Sekalipun aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu, aku tak pernah memainkan perasaanmu, terlebih lagi aku tak mungkin mencintai Gai," lanjut Inori membuat Shu mendecih.

Inori menunduk kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan, membatalkan niatnya untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang ia pinjam beberapa hari yang lalu. Rasanya sakit saat merasakan hal tersebut, melihat orang yang ia cintai terang-terangan melakukan hal itu di depannya. Ia tak bisa membendung air mata yang sedari tadi ia coba tahan, dan Inori pun menggigit bibir bawahnya seiring bulir-bulir air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

Shu terdiam dan mulai mengerti semua ini. Tapi apa daya, ia terikat perasaan pada Hare begitupula sebaliknya. Namun dugaannya pada Inori yang berhubungan di belakangnya salah besar, lalu bagaimana menjelaskan kebohongan itu pada Hare, kebohongan yang ia buat tentang hubungannya dan Inori. Apakah Hare bisa menerimanya?

"Tidak apa-apa Shu ..."

Shu terdiam mendengarnya dan ia pun berbalik melihat Hare, "aku sudah tahu kok kalau Shu tidak putus hubungan dengan Inori," lanjut gadis itu.

"Kupikir aku bisa mengambilmu darinya, kupikir cinta semu ini bisa terwujud menjadi kenyataan, namun ternyata aku salah karena aku ini—" Hare memegangi mata kirinya dan mengusap sedikit air matanya sambil tersenyum tipis "—terlalu berharap banyak."

"Jika dia bisa membahagiakanmu, jika bersamanya membuatmu bahagia, kejarlah dia Shu! Melepasmu untuk kebahagianmu merupakan hal terindah dalam hidupku." Hare tersenyum manis menatap Shu yang balas memandanginya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Shu menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar semua perkataan itu, "maafkan aku!"

Shu berlari cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan, mengenakan sepatunya, kemudian berlari menyusuri koridor. Mencoba mencari di setiap sudut keberadaan Sang gadis merah muda tersebut, berselisih dengan beberapa siswa yang menatapnya aneh karena berlari di tengah koridor yang cukup sepi. Shu berhenti memegangi lututnya bersamaan rasa lelah, tidak bisa menemukan Inori dimanapun. Terpikirkan sebuah tempat olehnya dan membuatnya bergegas lari.

"Ketemu."

Shu yang terengah-engah berhasil menemukan Inori yang duduk sendirian di sudut taman sekolah. Inori duduk memegangi kedua lututnya dan terus terisak, namun beralih dengan tangis tertahan saat Shu datang. Inori mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap Shu dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Maaf kalau aku—"

"—Salahku tidak menjelaskannya padamu lebih awal," potong Inori dan Shu terdiam kembali.

"Sakit rasanya melihatmu bersamanya. Dan apa yang kupikirkan saat itu hanyalah rasa ketakutan jika aku sampai kehilanganmu, Shu," ucap Inori.

Shu tak dapat berbicara lagi mendengarnya, Inori begitu menjaga perasaan kasih padanya bahkan takut kehilangannya.

"Apakah kau membenciku?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah aku tidak pantas buatmu, Shu?"

"TIDAK SAMASEKALI."

Inori terdiam dan akhirnya menatap Shu. Seluruh tubuh pria itu terlihat bergetar, suatu reaksi dalam menanggapi semua pertanyaannya. Tangis Inori terhenti melihat Shu yang nyaris tak bisa bergerak lagi, berdiri diam memandangi tanah.

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu. Mungkin kau membenciku, mungkin aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, dan mungkin aku memang tidak pantas buatmu," ulang Shu.

"Karena aku tidak bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaanmu saat di dekatku, aku hampir merasa kalau kau tidak berekspresi saat melihatku, tapi mendengar semua perkataanmu aku hanya bisa—" Shu terdiam sejenak dan mendecih "—aku memang laki-laki bodoh."

Shu berjalan pergi, perlahan meninggalkan Inori sendiri. Namun, tak disangkanya tiba-tiba tangannya dihentikan oleh Inori, gadis itu menggenggam erat lengannya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menghentikan langkah pria itu. Shu berbalik menatap Inori dengan tatapan sendu yang sama dengannya. Penyesalan di hati keduanya tergambar dalam iris mata masing-masing.

"Aku tahu semua sudah berakhir, meski bisa kita jalani kembali pasti tak mungkin sama seperti dulu. Aku tidak berharap kau mencintai pria bodoh sepertiku, karena kau terlalu indah untuk kugapai," ucap Shu sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Semua memang takkan sama seperti dulu. Karena itu aku ingin belajar mencintai Shu lagi, lalu merebut hatimu kembali."

Mata Shu membesar mendengar penuturan Inori. Kenapa gadis ini tetap memilih mencintainya meski ia sudah melakukan hal yang mungkin tak bisa dimaafkan lagi bersama dengan Hare. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit dan senang bercampur dalam dada Shu, membekukan semua ekspresinya di depan Inori.

"Biar begitu aku tak bisa melepas Shu begitu saja. Meski rasanya sakit saat Shu hampir melakukannya, tapi aku akan mencoba bertahan," ucap Inori.

Tak dapat tertahan lagi Shu memeluk erat Inori dan berbalas sama. Tangis keduanya pun pecah, saat hubungan mereka berada di ambang akhir ternyata benang merah masih mengikat erat perasaan mereka. Mencoba merebut kembali cinta kasih dari orang yang ia sayangi, mencoba mengobati luka dalam yang ia buat dari orang yang ia kasihi, kemudian belajar untuk saling mencintai kembali. Sesakit apapun, sepedih apapun, dalam keadaan apapun, mencoba untuk bertahan.

...

...

"Kita tidak putus 'kan?"

"Um."

...

...

::**THE END::**

_**A/N: **__Oshh ... fic pertama Gyu di Fandom Guilty Crown ... salam kenal semuanya xD #Ojigi. Mohon review, kesan, kritik, serta sarannya ya. Makasih banyak udah mau mampir ke fic sederhana Gyu, Jaa-_


End file.
